


Fullmetal Skater

by thewalrus_said



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/pseuds/thewalrus_said
Summary: Scene: The Grand Prix Final, 1914, Central, Amestris. The contestant coming in at fourth place, Edward Elric, 15, is about to perform his short program.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobinLorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLorin/gifts).



> This is a belated Christmas present for [RobinLorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLorin). Thanks for being a bright spot in a shitty year, and for having such a predictable taste in characters.

_ Scene: The Grand Prix Final, 1914, Central, Amestris. The contestant coming in at fourth place, Edward Elric, 15, is about to perform his short program. He is rinkside with his coach, Roy Mustang. Ling Yao, coming into the Final in first place, is watching on a screen backstage. Edward’s brother Alphonse is watching on television from home, bedridden and paralyzed from the waist down. Winry and Pinako Rockbell are watching with Alphonse. Retired skater Van Hohenheim, having exchanged a few words with a surprised and angry Edward, is now taking his seat rinkside. _

Commentator: Amestrian skater Edward Elric is now stepping onto the ice. His coach, Roy Mustang, looks tense, and with good reason - the surprise appearance of Elric’s father, renowned skater Van Hohenheim, seems to have shaken the skater, the youngest to make it to the Grand Prix Finals. Here’s hoping it doesn’t negatively affect his performance.

Edward (internal): That bastard! What right does he have showing up now, pretending to be proud? I’m not doing this for him, after all.

Commentator: Elric has now taken center ice. His father, Hohenheim, is making his first public appearance in almost a decade, having disappeared from the public eye after his last victory at the Four Countries Championship in the year four. Rumor has it that he hasn’t seen either of his sons since that event.

Alphonse: Dad? Dad’s there?

Pinako (internal): Oh, Hohenheim, you fool. Did you think you were helping?

Roy (internal): Come on, Fullmetal. Focus. Don’t let this throw you.

Edward (internal): I’ll show him. I’ll show him I don’t need him, that I can take care of Al by myself. Just like I always have.

_ Music begins. _

Commentator: Edward Elric, known as the Fullmetal Skater for his prosthetic arm and leg, has captured the world’s attention by plowing through his competition throughout the Grand Prix series, as well as taking gold in the first event of the Amestrian Nationals. His hard-won victory in the East Cup over the Xingese skater Ling, the first-place contender for the Final, made it clear to everyone that he intends to take no prisoners. Here comes his first jump -

Edward (internal): Where were you when Mom died, huh? Where were you when I was in physical therapy? Where were you when Al needed surgery?

Commentator: A quadruple Salchow! A perfect landing, with his prosthetic arm up for added difficulty. In true Elric fashion, he’s planned all his other jumps to be in the second half of his program. Up next is a sit spin and then his step sequence.

Hohenheim: Well done, Edward!

Edward: SHUT UP, BASTARD!

Commentator (over Edward’s shout): A riveting step sequence! Elric seems to be taking the surprise of his father’s unexpected reappearance and channeling it into his theme for this season, determination. Here comes his next jump, a combination triple toe loop -

Roy (internal): - single toe loop -

Edward (internal): - double Salchow. Nailed it.

Commentator: Nailed it! He’s going right into the next one, a triple Salchow - ah, he fell out, but it had enough rotations!

Roy (internal): Dammit, do I have to kill Hohenheim myself? If he ruins this for us...

Edward (internal): Focus, Ed. Al needs you to win this. Forget about that rotten jerk who calls himself your father. Focus on Al.

Commentator: A triple Lutz-double axel combination! Perfectly executed! Into his combination spin now.

Edward (internal): *laughs* Besides, if I mess up a jump and break my automail again, Winry’ll kill me.

Winry: If he breaks his automail again, I’m gonna kill him.

Hohenheim: Skate on, Edward!

_ Roy winces, but Edward doesn’t seem to hear. _

Alphonse: Come on, brother. You can do this!

Pinako: Come on, half-pint.

Ling (internal): Dammit, Ed, don’t let me down. I want a proper fight out of you, right to the end!

Commentator: And now for his last jump - a triple flip! He’s landed it! This is the first time Elric has landed that jump in competition! He’s on the right path to become the youngest skater ever to win the senior Grand Prix Final gold medal!

Roy (internal): Bring it home, Fullmetal.

Commentator: A flying sit spin as the music winds down from the climax - perfect form!

Alphonse: Yes! Well done, brother!

Edward: I’m gonna get the gold, Al, and then I’m gonna get you back on your feet again. I promise.

_ Music ends. _

Commentator: An amazing - and potentially history-making - performance! The Fullmetal Skater has burst into the senior division with a vengeance. What a senior debut!

_ Edward and Mustang make their way over to the kiss and cry, joined by choreographer Riza Hawkeye. Edward is clutching a stuffed dog thrown onto the ice during the applause. Hohenheim rises from his seat, looks to the kiss and cry, and then slips out of the crowd unnoticed. _

Roy: Well done, Fullmetal. Shame about the triple Salchow, but your performance score will make up for it.

Edward: Just keep that bastard away from me, will you? I can’t get arrested for murder until after I win gold.

Roy: Try again.

Edward: I can’t get arrested for murder at all.

Roy: Right. The bail money would have to come out of your winnings, which you need -

Edward: - for Al’s surgeries. Yeah, I know, I know.

Riza: And stop improvising in your step sequences. I choreographed it that way for a reason.

Edward: Sorry. I got angry.

_ Riza squeezes his shoulder. _

Commentator: We have Edward Elric’s scores! His short program has netted him a score of 111.03, rocketing him to first place and surpassing the previous Men’s Singles Short Program record set by Alex-Louise Armstrong!

Alphonse and Winry: Yes!

Edward: One record down, one to go.

Roy: Yeah, but the free skating record’s mine. That’s gonna be tougher to beat.

_ Edward turns to face him. _

Edward: One. Record. Down. One to go.

Roy: Alright, Fullmetal. Go call your brother.

Edward: And keep that -

Roy: - that bastard away from you. I know.

_ Edward starts to walk away. _

Roy: Fullmetal? I’m proud of you.

Edward: Don’t go getting soft on me now, Mustang. I’m still gonna crush your record.

_ Edward leaves. _

Roy: I know.


End file.
